


No Questions Asked

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, liberal views on how much lube should be used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Chrom has a rough day. Robin is here to provide stress relief for his prince.





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll be able to write more than 2 chapters of a multi-chapter story. Today is not that day.
> 
> Authors note: title is a lie, there are at least 3 questions asked gdi

Chrom gave no warning as he opened the door. The slam behind him startled Robin out of his chair. The ink from his pen splattered across his reports. 

“Chrom!” he exclaimed as his fiance unclasped his pauldron and let it fall off. It loudly clanged on the floor as Chrom strode over to where Robin was.

Without another word Robin was grabbed and lifted from his seat. A startled gasp left his lips and Chrom carried him and threw him onto the bed.

As he blinked to orient himself, Chrom was already climbing on top of him. His harsh breaths loud in the usually quiet room.

“Robin,” he said, grabbing his lover's thigh through his baggy pants. “I need this, now.”

Chrom gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine and straight to his groin.

Robin gave him the smallest of nods before Chrom was on him again. He quickly pressed himself flush against Robin, teeth sinking into his neck and leaving Robin breathless.

Chrom was already hard, and Robin could feel him pressing against his behind. His hands were on his back, already under his shirt and Chrom holding him even closer. His mouth sucked on the curve of Robin's neck as he ground into him.

A quick release was the only warning Robin got before Chrom pulled his shirt up. Robin raised his arms to let the shirt be pulled off of him. Chrom took the opportunity to then hold his hand together above his head.

“Don't move.” he commanded as he let go, Robin having no other ideas than to obey and letting Chrom make his way downwards.

Chrom peppered kisses down his neck, sucking on the dark mark he had made just seconds before. He continued after Robin let out a soft whine, peppering kisses and bites down his chest and stopping just before his waistband.

Chrom made no show of teasing around his already hard member as he put his still gloved hands under his smallclothes and pulled both pieces of clothing down and off of him. Robin shivered at the sudden chill as Chrom hungrily ran his hands up his thighs.

Robin had no idea what to think, just a couple minutes ago he was sitting and writing a report at his desk and now he was writhing with pleasure as Chrom ran his tongue up the inside of his thighs.

Chrom then gripped the underside of his knees and pushed, forcing Robins legs up over his shoulders. His breath was hot on his cock and Chrom lowered his mouth onto Robin's leaking cock.

The sudden warmth of Crohn's mouth made Robin moan loudly. He wanted to bite something to muffle his needy noises but he couldn't do anything but grip the sheets above his head. He wouldn't dare move his hands with how aggressive Chrom was being.

Chrom only swallowed around his cock once before Robin felt the familiar pressure building up in his groin.

“Chr-chrom-” was the only warning he could whine out. 

Suddenly, Chrom stopped. He wiped his wet chin against his sleeve as Robin moaned from the sudden removal of pressure.

He barely had time to think before Chrom was gripping his thighs again. Then he was very hastily pushed over, rolling onto his stomach and putting a new pressure onto his dick.

Chrom laid over him, his cock under his clothes pressed into the cleft of Robin’s ass.

“I'll be right back.” he whispered, voice shaking with need. “And when I'm back, your ass had better be in the air ready for me.”

Robin gulped. He had never heard Chrom be so forward or baseline needy before. As Chrom pushed off of the bed he quickly pulled his knees under his chest.

Robin hoped he was a pretty sight for Chrom. His legs were spread with just enough to present his hole and his hands were tangled in the sheets below him. His face was pressed against the sheets, sweat pooling on his brow.

Then the bed shifted as Chrom returned, his gloved hands roughly grabbing his ass cheeks, spreading them open.

“Gods, Robin.” Was all Chrom could say before Robin felt the familiar drip of oil on his crack. There was a deliberate moment where he could feel it slowly drip down over his hole and towards his hard dick.

Then he could hear the unbuckling of Chrom's uniform. There was a moment of shuffling before he could suddenly feel the head of Chrom's dick against his hole.

He gasped. He hadn't even been stretched yet and Chrom-

“Sorry”, was all he heard before Chrom was pressing into him. His cock wet from lubrication penetrating his tight hole.

Robin outright yelped at the sudden intrusion. The pain was making stars flicker at the edges of his vision. But with the way Chrom was acting, and the headspace he was in.

He probably had never been harder in his life.

The only relief he got was when Chrom pulled the head out, oil flowing in and providing some lubrication as he quickly pushed back in. This time, he didn't stop as he slowly pulled Robin back to the hilt.

Robin bit down into the sheets, barely muffling his yells of pleasure and pain as Chrom bottomed out, just hitting the spot that made him see stars.

And soon, Chrom was pulling out, slamming back in and making Robin scream.

“Chrom!”

Chrom laid over him then, his hands on either side of his head as he slammed into him. The rough texture of his clothes rubbing against his naked body.

“Do you like this Robin?” Chrom growled into his ear. His pace never faltered as he pounded into his lover.

“Do you like being used? Putting your future title of consort to use?” He stopped suddenly, a rough snap making Robin shudder beneath him.

Robin could barely process his words, pushing back and silently asking for more.

“Answer me, your Prince just asked you a question.” Chrom lifted a hand and ruffled Robin's hair before yanking his head up and out of the sheets.

“Ah! Yes- yes Chrom, please. Please I need-”

Chrom pushed his head back down, giving Robin no time to breathe before continuing his intense tempo. Each thrust accompanied now by a moan from Robin.

Chrom was moaning along with him, if Robin could think, he would probably be worried about being heard.

But right now, all he could think of was how every time Chrom pounded into him, he could feel his own orgasm growing.

“Chrom! Chrom I'm going to come please!”

A sharp bite on the nape of his neck drove him over the edge as he came. His cock throbbing as Chrom kept pounding into him.

Then Chrom was groaning loudly, and suddenly he placed his hands on Robins shoulders as he came inside of him. He was pulling Robin into his cock as he filled him with his seed, groaning was relief as he started to feel the burn of his actions.

Robin swore he was floating as Chrom pulled out of him, semen dripping out and down his thigh. He barely registered being flipped over onto his side as he came down from his high.

Chrom was petting his side, sweat dripping down his cheek and chin.

“Sorry, I probably got a little too aggressive there, didn't I?”

Robin blinked, and then held his cheek to kiss his fiance.

“Gods, that was… it certainly wasn't like you usually are. I'm certainly not complaining, however.”

He smiled as Chrom pulled him to him, clothes still on and sweat and semen making things sticky.

It was a problem for later, Robin thought. For now, he could relax in the arms of his lover for just a few minutes more.


End file.
